A Stupid Philosophy
by Snitwick
Summary: When Kakashi catches Sasuke with an adult magazine, he tells him that there are some things in life that you won't know whether or not you like until you try them. Sasuke disagrees. Crossdressing ensues.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to believe you?" Sasuke yelled at Kakashi. "You read those books about women all the time!"

Kakashi sat still, taking the heat of Sasuke's wrath. He supposed it was only fair. Coming out to the boy would have been awkward enough under normal circumstances, but the boy was still smarting with embarrasement at being found looking at a gay porn magazine.

Sasuke stood before Kakashi out-of-breath, with his chest heaving, and his cheeks flushed with anger. He appeared to have said everything that he had been so eager to say, and couldn't think of anything else, despite still being angry with Kakashi.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

His words caused Sasuke to slump forward in defeat.

"It's quite simple," said Kakashi. "I'm gay because I like other men." He glanced down at the magazine that had been abandoned beneath the table. "And by the looks of it," said Kakashi slowly. "So do you."

"But why do you want to read about men and women doing it?" asked Sasuke, cautiously. "Don't you find it disgusting?"

Kakashi chuckled. "It never hurt to be open-minded," he told Sasuke. "Besides, exploration is a natural part of figuring out what you like."

"That's a stupid philosophy," said Sasuke. "There are plenty of things I haven't done or tried, but I know I don't like them."

"Oh?" asked Kakashi, "Like what?"

"Brussel sprouts," said Sasuke, quickly. "Girls. Wearing dresses. The color pink."

Kakashi look up at Sasuke with a knowing smile. "Are you sure?" he asked, mischevously. "I have lovely pink dress that you could - "

Sasuke didn't let him finish the sentence. "_No_," he said firmly. "There is no way you will get me into a dress."

Kakashi's smile widened. "That sounds like a challenge."

From the moment he stepped out of Kakashi's apartment, Sasuke regretting having given in to Kakashi. After all, he hadn't even had the decency to pick a flattering dress.

Instead, Sasuke could have sworn that Kakashi had conjured up the thickest and ugliest dress he could possibly find--scratchy and warm, and a sickeningly pink color--solely to make the situation more embarrassing for him. He should have known that when Kakashi had said he had a lovely pink dress, what he really meant was that he had an itchy, gaudy dress that was a little too tight in all the wrong areas.

And it _was_ embarrassing. Not just because of everyone's reactions--Naruto shooting his mouth off in a stream of unintelligible dialogue, or Sakura passing out certainly hadn't helped the situation any--but because the way that Kakashi had conned him into wearing the dress had been so pathetic and so cheap that Sasuke should have seen it coming from a mile away.

They had gone back to Kakashi's place because Kakashi had said that he had a book he wanted to lend Sasuke to help him deal with his feelings for other boys. But instead of looking for the book, Kakashi had placed one hand on the wall, pulled his mask off his mouth with the other, and leaned closer to Sasuke until their lips met in what Sasuke was embarrassed to admit was his first real kiss.

Sasuke had wasted no time in kissing Kakashi back. Things quickly heated up between them and before long Sasuke found himself lying half-naked on the floor of Kakashi's apartment, in a very compromising position.

They were a good two-thirds of the way into things when Kakashi suddenly stopped, walked over to the bookshelf against the far side of the room and picked out a slim, black book. He then presented it to Sasuke, along with a straight face and the option of wearing the dress or taking care of himself without assistance.

But not even _that_ was the worst of it. What was the most embarrassing part of the situation was the fact that Sasuke had crumpled like a soggy leaf on an autumn day and had caved in to Kakashi's demands; he had done what he had sworn he would never do, and had agreed to wear the dress.


End file.
